Through Demon's Eyes
by Autumn Harvest
Summary: Thrown out for his beliefs, the being known as Shinigami is cast into the human world...finally content with the life he leads as Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell must find a way to survive the present as his past catches up to him....
1. Chapter One

Kitty's Mewling: Hey everyone! This is my first hand at a fanfic, so please, comments, suggestions, flames, criticism, **anything will be helpful! I just had this idea poking around in my mind and my cousin's always bugging me to post somethin' up... so here I am ^_^ Hope you enjoy, sorry this one's a little short!**

Through Demon's Eyes

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

Italics indicates a flashback or thought of sorts. Also indicates voices and other weird, freaky stuff. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates a change in time

I should have never gotten involved. Aiding that slum orphan was irresponsible and a major risk to blowing my cause – who would have ever thought someone like myself would cripple at the sight of such a helpless and dirty child? I've met many before like that of the wiry punk, but somehow… I knew that he wouldn't have survived if I hadn't intervened. What concern is it of mine? He's nothing special… except for the familiar gleam I see in his cobalt orbs… and his truly impressive instinct to survive… perhaps I see a little of myself in this young one… this pity and sorrow that I feel… yes, that must be it, there can be nothing else. There is no room allowed for anything else but… they disagree with me. Nothing too surprising – I have my ways of turning thoughts and the flow of blood…

_For I am, Shinigami__._

Chapter One

I heard the familiar howls of the Chinese pilot fill the halls of our dorm building. Wincing ever so slightly I glanced over at the stoic Wing pilot, who was busy typing away at his laptop. Nothing unusual there – nothing could *ever* divert his attention away from the glow of the screen. This time was no different, as Wufei stormed into our room without bothering to knock. Carefully slipping my mask into place, I pasted a cheerful smile on my face and happily greeted, "Hey Wu-man! Who woulda thought that you wouldn't be in your jammys and fast asleep in you wittle bed -- "

"MAXWELL! How DARE you even try you're facade with me when you know VERY WELL that – "

"Eh, Wu-man, you need to relax! I'm starting to think that pigtail of yours is on *too tight* with the way you're – ""I DEMAND THAT YOU CALL THAT, THAT _ONNA BACK AND EXPLAIN THIS MESS AT ONCE!" I paused a moment to observe his reaction from my little… prank. As expected his hands were clenched into tight fists at his side, and he was gritting his teeth._

"But Wu-man, well all know that you and Sally Po have a little thing for – "

"KISAMA MAXWELL CALL THAT ONNA UP AT ONCE!" I saw his hand reach behind him and once again his ever-present katana was unsheathed. Throwing up my hands in surrender and caution, I began to back away ever so slowly.

"Easy Wu-man, I know you don't wanna – " I stopped when he took a step forward. My eyes widened as he continued his advance, and I glanced at Heero in desperation.

"Oy, Heero, a little help please!" I heard the clicking of keys pause for a brief moment, before a monotone voice replied, "Duo, just do as he says. You had no right to be in his computer files in the first place." Then the annoying clicks resumed.

I was doomed. If there ever was a God, now would be a good time to jump in -- 

"Well, it's not *my fault* that Wu-man over here doesn't know how to respond to an invite, I was only thinking of his good interests – " I stopped my smooth-talking when I saw Wufei's sword hand turn an ugly shade of white. "Eh, Wu-man! Don't hurt your self now – "

"Do NOT call me that distasteful name Maxwell! Call that onna up and explain – "

"Fine fine, sheesh Wu – " I paused, and then quickly corrected myself, "—Wu_fei, I'll contact Sally and tell her you're not quite ready for dinner yet, relax – "_

"Just kindly tell her that I'm busy, will you Maxwell?!" His katana came down slightly and his grip lessened. Good thing too, 'cuz I if I hadn't known any better, Wufei wasn't the type to kid around when it came to turning me into a shishkebob. Sure, he'd hesitate at Quatre or Trowa or even Heero, but no, not me. I'm just too damn happy for him or something.

"Hai, I know, just relax a little – " Before I could finished my phrase the door abruptly slammed shut, causing Heero to pause in his hacking once more.

"Well, that was close, you were *such* a big help Mr. I'm-the-perfect-soldier-Yuy!" I flopped onto my bed and glared at the boy who had resumed his typing. "Have anything to say for yourself?"

"…. Hn …. " was his reply – although I'm not surprised. The kid rarely speaks a word and when he does, it's almost *always* related to the current mission at hand. At least Wufei speaks about other things (although those 'other things' usually involve the word "justice" or "weak onna", but hey, a guy can't ask too much neh?) and you can actually hold a conversation (or at least in my case a fight) with the guy! Sheesh…

In response to his lack-of response, I simply rolled my eyes at the back of his head and got up, grabbing my black jacket and cap. Dressing myself as I made my way over to the window, I announced, "I'll be out for a stroll, if anyone cares." I pushed the window pane up and climbed onto the sill. "Be back in a while."

"Get back early enough to get some rest – we have a – "

"Blah blah, yeah, I know, a mission in the morning, see ya later, don't break your fingers hacking the hard way that you do!" and I slammed the window shut behind me.

He really needs to work on his social skills.

I began to make my way down, scaling the side of the dormitory building. Quickly I ran through the campus grounds, taking care to avoid any source of light that might reveal my appearance after curfew. As soon as I leapt over the wiry fence, scoffing at its frailness, I crossed the street and turned the corner. I've never done this before. Nope.

I didn't storm out of the dorm room because I was upset – hell no, far from it, I kinda like causing scenes like that, making Wu-man all crazy and high-strung like that. Running into the night is just something Shinigami has grown accustomed to – it gives me time to think the night before a mission. And it gives me time to repent.

Behind my happy-go-lucky exterior, lies something that I'm not quite sure of. It's not a bad thing… but I'm not so sure that I like it either. I've always been aware of it, ever since… my days with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I can feel my happy mask slip away as I settle down at the base of a tree. My eyes begin to mist over with moisture as the memories resurface. Why did all the killing have to happen? Why can't there just be peace?

_But if there was peace, then Shinigami wouldn't exist._

I froze, and listened. Never had I seen anyone in my little spot before.

"Who, who's there…" I demanded quietly. My hand slipped inside of my jacket, only to close around air. Where the hell's my browning? I'm never without – 

My body coiled up as I felt a drift in the wind. I stood up, pushing myself against the tree, as my eyes wandered around the small clearing. Before I could fully stand up a bright light blinded me; as I strained to refocus my eyes, I saw a figure standing in the distance ahead of me. There wasn't a distinct shape, but it was enough for me to make out a male of my height and stature. I couldn't see any facial features, nor the color of his hair or what he wore. It was all just a big blur to me.

Then again, I guess everything's a blur after you wake up with a pounding headache in a different spot on the other side of morning, unable to remember how you got back to your dorm room after a weird-ass encounter. Too bad I can't remember any details.

All I can see now are prussian eyes glaring into mine. 

*Owari Chapter One*

Kitty's Mewling: Thanks for reading everyone!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Whoops! Forgot to put this one in the first post, but yanno that we otakus can only fantasize about being the creators of these dishy bishounen!....*ahem* Okay, I'll quit before I get ahead of myself...

Through Demon's Eyes

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

Italics indicates a flashback or thought of sorts. Also indicates voices and other weird, freaky stuff. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates a change in time

Chapter Two

I tossed a 'death glare' of my own (though none could compare to Heero's) when I was sentenced my punishment.

"But HEE~RO," I whined, strangely beginning to sound like Relena. I stopped when I saw the wing pilot wince, then decided that I would try a different approach. "I was just out for a stroll and - "

"I don't want to hear it, Duo - you should have told us where you were going, in case something like that were to happen." His fingers were still going crazy on the well-worn keyboard, but I was determined to get out of it.

"Do I *really* have to bring up the rear when we fly out?" I walked up behind him and placed my fingers on the swiveling chair, spinning him around. He looked mildly irked when I did so. "There's just no *action* in the back until BAM it's too late! By then you guys will have all the mobile dolls taken care of and there won't be any left for Shinigami!" Mustering the most pathetic look I could possibly conjure, I looked into hard prussian eyes and silently whined. "Don't make me!!"

"Duo, get ready to go." He spun around, switched off his laptop, and picked it up, walking over to his bed. "We're leaving soon." I watched as he reached under his mattress and pulled out a few 'war toys' - yanno the usual guns, grenades, and - Herro's personal favorites - explosives of all sorts. He packed them into a duffel bag along with his precious laptop, and arched a brow at me when he noticed that I had not moved. "Duo, I mean it, get ready. Wufei's already checking the skies and Quatre and Trowa have already taken off for the rendezvous point."

"But - "

"No buts Duo, it's already too late. The others and I have already agreed that your gundam would work best as a defensive end in this mission. Let's get moving." With that he walked out of the dorm room.

I kicked the carpet after making a face at Heero's retreating back, which resulted in my stubbing my toe. "Damn!" I guess that's what I get for making him worry huh? Not only him, but Quatre and the others too…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _

_"I think he's finally waking up…" I had finally begun to climb out of the hazy fog that surrounded me, for who knows how long. Wearily opening my eyes I suddenly found myself staring into cold prussian eyes with a side of… worry? Nah, it couldn't be._

_"Duo, daijoubu ka?" I heard a gentle voice inquire. I turned my head to the voice at my right and found that the gentle sound did indeed matched with that of the face. Soft blonde hair framed around worried blue eyes._

_"Quatre… I…" Pausing for a moment, I decided to right myself but found that my limbs refused to move. Panic must have passed in my eyes for I felt someone's hand on my arm._

_"Try to take it easy, you're just regaining consciousness… " I would have rolled my eyes at such an obvious statement, but decided against it - just keeping my eyes open hurt, but to actually try and move them?_

_I rested my head against whatever I was laying on and closed my eyes, dragging my arm against the back of my eyelids - or at least, that's what I tried to do. My eyes snapped open as I tugged at my arms again. Opening my eyes I looked to find that I was strapped down to a chair._

_"What the hell - lemme go guys!" I looked up to find blinking blue eyes who, in turn, looked inquiringly to Heero. He, in return, continued to glare at me. With difficulty I turned my gaze to Heero._

_"Look, I know I shouldn't have gone into Wufei's computer files but it was just *too easy* you don't hafta - "_

_"It has nothing to do with that, Maxwell." I recognized the voice to belong to Wufei, and noted that he stood behind me. Taking the opportunity I let me eyes refocus and realized that I was back in the room I shared with Heero. The door was behind me, along with the desk Heero used to do his hacking….. and to my left was the window. That's when I noticed another figure in the room._

_"Duo, are you sure you're ok?" Trowa was leaning next to the window, peering out at me with one emerald eye. His brown bangs always somehow hid his other eye, and I, many times, found myself wondering what kind of hair gel he used to make it stay in place._

_"I will be once you guys *untie* me!" There was an heir of hesitance before I felt the sturdy ropes being sliced through. I breathed a sigh of relief as I stood up and rubbed at my slightly raw wrists. I could feel a scowl adorning my features as I uttered, "You guys are too kind." Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed the Chinese pilot still had his katana drawn, though hanging by his side._

_"What's this all about? Heero?" He had remained silent since I woke up, and was standing a few feet in front of me. That's when I notice._

_"Why are you guys… " I narrowed my eyes slightly, but tried to plaster my face with an easy-going expression. Quatre, being the sensitive guy that he is, saw right through my mask._

_"We weren't sure if you were… alright, Duo. Forgive us for… " He trailed off, unable to find the words to soften their actions._

_"Well, I wake up to find myself with a pounding headache, dead tired, strapped to a chair, with the four of you surrounding me," I stirred up. I can feel the hurt fleeting through my sharp gaze as I glanced at each and every pilot. My gaze at last fell upon that of Heero's. "Care to explain why?"_

_"You hadn't returned from your walk in quite a while, so Heero and Wufei decided to go out in search of you. When they found you, Duo, you were laying face down in the woods near here, unconscious." I glanced out to the window and noticed that it was midday. The others must have gone off and completed the mission without me. I waited for him to continue, but I could tell by the worried look in his eyes that his next words were going to be difficult for him to say._

_"Yeah?" I replied, attempting to prod him along._

_"Maxwell, do you remember anything?" I turned around to face Wufei, a serious expression playing on his features. I knew he was serious, but the look he had on now was making my hair stand up on end. I reached for my braid and tossed it over my shoulder, playing with the ends._

_"Well…. Finish your explanation and I'll tell you what I think happened… " I mumbled. Wufei nodded, and looked to Quatre, who was still trying to compose the words. Wufei snorted in irritation, then continued for the blonde._

_"As we approached you, Heero noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eye and went off to investigate. As I got closer to you, I drew my katana," he paused to gesture to his blade, "and when I knelt down to make sure you were still breathing, you suddenly jumped up and - " Now it was Wufei's turn to get flustered. I arched a brow, confused._

_"Basically, you unarmed Wufei of his katana and used it against him," Trowa finished, stepping forward. "You had the edge to his throat when Heero returned. That's why you probably have that pounding headache you mentioned earlier." I reached up to feel the tender lump at the base where my braid began._

_"So you're saying that I beat up Wufei?!" I can feel my jaw drop in amazement. After I had composed myself I glanced once more to Heero, who still hadn't spoken. A short nod indicated that Heero was indeed alive._

_"You barely got the blade out of my hands," snorted Wufei. I rolled my eyes as he tried to protect his 'honor'._

_"And you're thinking that I'm gonna try and kill all of you now?" Silence was my answer as I glanced from one serious face to the next._

_Quatre decided to clear his throat and press Wufei's earlier question, in order to avoid mine. "Duo, do you remember anything at all?"_

_Do I remember anything at all? "Let me see…. I was just sitting out in my spot… and then I heard… no, I just sorta felt like I had to look up and I saw… well first there was this bright light, and as I refocused my eyes… " I paused, racking my brain for some descriptions but I couldn't come up with any. I shrugged and finished, "Well, I saw this guy behind some bushes and trees but I really couldn't put my finger on any descriptions… and that's it."_

_"That's all you remember?" I nodded, turning to Quatre. _

_"Yep… that's all."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I frowned at the memory, at the way everyone was arranged around me. What, were they trying to keep me surrounded in case I tried to… no way, I couldn't have pulled a fast one like that to actually *disarm* Wu-man from his precious katana - I couldn't have, even if I tried. It doesn't make any sense, I would never… and then I remembered my thoughts of - what, how many days has it been? Just two nights ago? 

_** I've always been aware of it, ever since… my days with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen**_

Been aware of what? I tried to delve further into my memory, but I shook my head, and followed the Wing pilot through the hallway, grabbing my coat and cap. After I threw on my coat I reached inside of my jacket and sure enough, my browning was there. Frowning a little, I pushed aside that little factor and called out, "Oy, Heero, wait up!" after I slammed the door to our dorm room closed. I sped up my walking pace in order to catch up with the stoic pilot, passing a petite girl with silver hair who was conversing with a guy whose dark hair fell over his eyes. I nodded to them as I passed, while inwardly grimacing upon my position at the thought of being the 'rear guard' in this next mission. 

As I rounded the corner, I heard 2nd period ring out and glanced out the hall window to see students streaming out of the adjoining building. Rather be off on a mission, blowing up OZ aircrafts then attending class anyway.

I guess I was too careless at the time to notice that the halls in our dormitory building should've been empty. It probably would've saved me and the guys a lot of trouble.

*Owari Chapter Two*

Kitty's Mewling: Thanks for reading this next part, I hoped it turned out alright! I'm still trying to get the hang of fic writing, and this is also my first attempt at a story from a character's POV, so please bare with me! I think I might've drifted every once in a while... again, this is sorta short for me, but hey, I write as it comes! ^_~ Again, comments, criticism, flames (especially the last two!) would be *greatly* appreciated, actually, just mail 'em to me! =) I'll do my best to write up a decent fic! Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I am but a broke high school student who's got ideas, but alas, no G-boys =*(

Through Demon's Eyes

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

Italics indicates a flashback or thought of sorts. Also indicates voices and other weird, freaky stuff. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates a change in time

Chapter Three

I was just waiting for my eyes to drop and the snot bubbles you see in the anime cartoons pop out of my nose. After I had undergone all necessary system checks and password confirmations, I sat back and idly watched the screen for anything "out of the ordinary" – as if a flying gundam wasn't enough. Looking into the space ahead of me, I saw nothing but big, fluffy white clouds and the blue sky. It isn't often that we fly missions during the day. Geez, sticking me in the back just because I nearly killed Wu-man... and I don't even remember it. Yare yare.

I was so bored out of my mind that I actually began to think of ways to irritate Heero when his emotionless eyes appeared on the screen – as well as the rest of his features on his face, of course. I greeted him with a cheerful, "Oy Heero! Got any birds you wanna shoot down yet?" His eyes remained untouched at the indirectly insulting comment as he avoided the question and replied, "We are nearing the Oz base. Use the clouds as your cover and land in 210 seconds at the rendezvous point.

"The forest, neh?" A sharp nod of his head indicated his answer and he responded, "Over and out" before disconnecting our vid-link. I patiently awaited the destination point, eager to dive head-first into our current mission.

This mission simple was straight-forward -- my favorite kind. It consisted of infiltrating the base, hacking into some computers and stealing/intercepting some files before blowing the place to bits. A normally quite easy task, considering we *are* gundam pilots, but what I didn't understand was why there was a need for more than two pilots. Sure, this base was larger than most, and sure, it was located in a more secluded area than all the others, but still... throw in Heero with his hacking skills and yours truly for stealth and you've got a few stolen files and a mere pile of has-been Oz rubble. I'm not scared. Not one bit.

Well, that was then, and this is now.

Sure enough, time passed quickly and soon I found myself outside of Deathscythe. A few meters away I saw Heero swing out of his own gundam Wing Zero, and shoulder a pack once he landed on the soft grass. I ran over to meet him, and arched a brow.

"What the heck, I thought *all* your stuff fit into your... spandex," I commented, indicating to the pack on his back. He merely acknowledges my comment with his usual "hn" and replied, "I needed to bring along my laptop to upload the computer files -- the ones we need to steal are too big to load onto a disk." Before I could even make a comment I was seeing the back of his head as he began to walk to the base. I easily caught up with him and managed to keep up beside him. Kid sure does walk fast... "Oy, Heero, where are Quatre and Trowa? Aren't they suppose to be here with us?"

"They'll be infiltrating the base on the other side of this forest -- we decided to pair off instead of going in separatly, for safety precautions." I simply responded with an "oh" before diving into the next question. "So what's the layout like?" When he didn't reply I decided he was annoyed and that I'd hold off from answering any more questions until we got closer to the objective.

About a half hour later after fighting Mother Nature and all those nasty blood-sucking insects, I could finally make out a structure that looked as run-down as the city I use to live in as a child on the L2 colony. We were entering the last thicket of trees and greenery when Heero came to a stop and crouched down. I imitated his action, glancing over his shoulder.

"So, what's the plan?" I'm rewarded with a death glare but before I could open my mouth the stoic boy orders, "Quiet down, you're too loud." I nod, and slightly lower my voice. "Well?" I watched as Heero reached into his pack and withdraw his hand with his trusty laptop. Booting up the little computer he fingers nimbly punched in some passwords and finally a message came up on the screen. Quickly I scanned the message, realizing it was a mission request with very specific instructions.

"We're suppose to wipe out their computer main frame." A sharp nod confirmed my reply. "Well why's *this* mission so different from all the other -- "

"-- Dr. J. contacted me personally." Again, one eyebrow rose. "It seems this 'main frame' isn't what it's suppose to be." I racked my brain for any other possible ideas, but came up sorely disappointed.

"Huh?" Heero looked my straight in the eye and I *swear* there was uncertainty lurking behind his hard prussian eyes. I could feel my mouth run dry, and suddenly I felt all the little hairs on my head stand straight up -- you know, they do that when you get scared. Or have a bad feeling. Or it's cold outside.

It was definitely all of the above.

As quickly as the uncertainty flashed in Heero's eyes, it left. "I'm not exactly sure what Dr. J. meant," he confesses, "but we're 'suppose to know it when we see it' -- that's the exact words he used." I frowned, but then shrugged.

"Well, let's trust the good 'ol docs and get into this piece of crap." Heero nodded, and opened up a new file on his laptop. I watched as a green and black digital map lit up on the screen, and scrutinized to make out all the little lines. "We'll enter through this ventilation shaft," he paused to point at a thin line, "after scaling the walls on the outside. We won't be able to infiltrate through the building on the first floor -- they are too many guards."

"We can't just take 'em out?" The shaking of his unruly hair gave his thoughts away.

"That's a negative. We're to complete this mission without injury to *anyone* -- this mission is a complete stealth mission."

"That means no flying chunks of former Oz base?" I could feel my eyes widen in disappointment. Dame, this mission sucks! He waited for my eyes to shrink back to their normal size before continuing.

"We'll crawl until we reach this duct here," again he paused to trail his finger along the screen, only stopping at a corner in the map, "drop into this room, and from here we can search the corridors freely until we find whatever it is we're looking for." I nodded and then paused. The puzzled look on my face must've been apparent, because Heero muttered a "hn."

"Well.... if we're to be searching the corridors oh-so-freely, won't there be guards or security or cameras or *something* to stop us from prancing around like a buncha novices?" Heero shook his head.

"No, that's what Quatre and Trowa will be busy with -- infiltrating the main security panel and shutting down all the precautions Oz had the liberty of setting up. They will be joining us later to help us -- they'll also be our back-up and if need be, the diversion." I nodded. Well, let's get going. Don't wanna be sticking around this dump too much longer.

I followed Heero behind some shrubs and soon found myself facing a rather vertical and quite intimidating wall of brick and moss. Beside me Heero wordlessly begins to unload some wall-scaling gear, and tosses me a pair of gloves. "Why Heero, you're *so* thoughtful!" Again, I was reminded of Relena, and I swear I saw the "blank wall" blanch. I smirked, pulling the gloves on and reached for a grappling hook.

Within moments we were prying open a really pathetic excuse for a lock, swinging our feet in and crouching down low. I glanced over at Heero who motioned pointed upwards. There above his head was a camera. Quickly I checked my own corner and saw that there was also another one. There was a red light on both and neither were moving. I smirked again, noting that they were unoperational. Looks like Quatre and Trowa have done their job...

"Take the door on the right, I'll check the one down the hall." Before I could comment Heero took off down the hall, leaving me in the dust.

Doesn't waste any time, does he? I shook my head, and strode over to the door on my right. It was a typical steel door, adorned with all these confusing little password locks and laser sensors and blah blah -- as if that would be a problem in the eyes of yours truly. Reaching up I pulled a hair pin out (can never have enough of them bobby pins for missions like this!) and stuck it in the alternate "key hole", working my way in. Within moments a digital password appeared on the panel and I couldn't help but smirk. C'mon, we *are* gundam pilots after all.

I stepped into a fairly regular-sized room with computers lining the walls and no windows. The walls were colorless -- all in dark grays -- and the only lighting provided was from that of artificial lights and the computer screens. A vid-screen on the far left, and a big, steel closet was up against a wall on the right. Oy, Heero would have a lot of fun in here...

Well, that closet looks fairly important. Better go and pry that baby open.

The closet was pretty big -- actually, it was double my size and was only a foot or so off from the ceiling. To my surprise there wasn't some sorta lock to keep it closed or anything. Arching a brow, I reach over to grab the handle... until I felt it again. All the little hairs on the back of my neck were on end. I paused, and held my breath, listening for *any* sign that would suggest someone else near by... but none came. It was just the damn feeling of.... what the hell, I might as well say insecurity but I know myself pretty well and I am *NOT* insecure. But.... I went for my browning anyway, just in case. Yeah, I just like having a gun in my hand. Right.

Anyway, back to the big steel box. I held my breath once more and quickly pulled the door open, nearly squeezing my trigger finger at the big, scary, HAIRY monster within... and when it fell atop me I almost yelped in alarm. Good thing it was only a mop or else I probably would've let off a few shots. Heero wouldn't have been too happy with that, giving away our cover and all.

"Yare!" I heard myself exclaim quietly in relief. Grabbing the mop I set it against a wall gently, and continued on with my examinations.

Nothing out of the ordinary as far as I can see. A bucket, some rags, a pair of rubber boots, a jacket..... better move onto the next suspicious-looking thing, there's nothing here worth noting. I turned to shut the door when a glare caught my eye. Looking up I saw a mirror, hanging in the interior wall of the closet door. I began to turn away again, dismissing the mirror when I noticed something that made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Again.

What the hell -- Just as soon as the mist reflecting in the mirror had appeared did it vanish when I spun around, browning cocked in it's now vacant area. After pausing for another moment, I slowly made my way around the room -- checking out all other possible storage areas, desks, and anything else that looked suspicious, never completely ignoring the weird funky mist spot. I exited the room, coming out empty-handed. Better go find *something* before Heero chews me out...

"Duo." I had no sooner stepped out of the room when the Wing Zero pilot appeared in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Walking towards him I saw a light bouncing off of his frame, from the room he emerged. "You find anything?" The rise and fall of his shoulders indicated his response. How typical.

"Hn." He paused for moment before re-entering the room. I, of course, follow in suit.

"Oy Heero, aren't we suppose to 'know it when we see it' cuz I'm not sure... " That's when I decided to shut up. I let my words trail off, slack-jawed and somewhat wide-eyed. Usually I have a witty comment somewhere stored in my brain and I'm pretty good at improving but the slimey, bare-naked sight I saw floating in a floor-to-ceiling tube before me kinda caught my sense off-guard. I stared at the floating girl for a moment longer before looking to Heero. He appeared as cool and calm as always, as if he saw this sort of thing everyday.

Damn his lack of facial expression.

"H-H-Heero....." Hell, since when did I stammer? Before I could attempt to correct my two-year-old stuttering, my partner stepped closer to the glass cylinder, his eyes never leaving the girl. "Wha-what the hell.... what happened.......... are you -- "

"Pull yourself together, Duo." He had already made his way over to the wall of computers and was rapidly tapping on his keyboard. Well excuse *me* for being a bit spooked, but sheesh -- I may have seen a lot in Eve Wars and as a kid in the L2 city slums, but never a naked chick floating in a test tu -- wait a minute, naked....? Before I could confirm my thoughts Heero's sharp glare brought me back to the situation at hand.

"Ano... so, what do we have -- "

"I took the liberty of hacking into these computer files and at the moment it's downloading the whole program." He paused for a moment, as if hesitating on what to say next. The perfect soldier... unsure? Hesitating?? What the heck, maybe he *is* human... but if he's getting this kinda reaction outta something like this..... well yeah, who the hell wouldn't but still....

"Did you find anything that would explain a naked chick in a tube?" I asked bluntly. And some people say I have no tact.

"There are a few system locks and traps I have to hack through. It would take too long for me to try it here." I raised a brow upon hearing this. Heero Yuy, taking too long? At *hacking* into a couple of *computer files*? I'm doing far too many eyebrow exercises today... I wonder if Dorothy did this many when just meeting Relena -- maybe *that's* how she got them so forky! I noticed he had begun to close his laptop and disconnect two computers. I turned to leave when my eyes caught the cylinder again.

"What... about her?" I asked, jerking my thumb in the girl's direction. Don't know how I managed to keep my eyes from straying though -- maybe it was the fact of not knowing whether or not she was *alive*. Watching Heero's eyes pass over the cylinder again, I couldn't help but tilt my head at the unusual uncertainty I found lurking there. That look in his usually emotionless prussian eyes was enough to make me get the goosebumps.

"We eliminate it." I did a double-take, freezing in mid-step. Once I found my wits again I intelligently stammered, "W-wha-what?" The look in Heero's eyes was unmistakable this time. "B-but Heero, we don't even know if she's -- "

"She *is* alive, Duo."

"And so *why* do we have to kill her?" I could have sworn irritation washed over him at my question. Well c'mon, gundam pilots are *not* known for taking out poor defenseless girls who are asleep and naked.

"She is a project of sorts that suggest Oz has formulated a new plan of action. They've been running some tests on this girl, maybe injecting and rearranging her DNA. We don't know for sure what she is capable of and we can *not* afford to take any risks." As he was giving off his most-likely longest paragraph ever, he was also reaching behind him to reveal a .40 browning much like my own. Without further words I watched in faint horror as Heero swung around and put the unconcious girl in the line of his fire.

Oh shit Heero, I don't know about this....

"I will eliminate all obstacles." Following his words was the loud sound of shattering glass, echoing in the tiny test room. The bluish liquid that once surrounded the girl oozed out everywhere, pooling at our feet. I expected the stripped girl to come tumbling out after the substance, landing with a sickening thud on the white tiles with shards of glass catching on her bare skin.

The thing was, I never heard Heero's gun go off.

*Owari Chapter Three*

Kitty's Note: So! What did you guys think?? Sorry it took me so long but my muse was giving me difficulties connecting my thoughts and ideas with actually putting it down in print! Mou, I *really* hope that the lack of reviews are from the fact that I don't really have that much up! =) It's just nice to hear criticism (I *LIVE* offa that! =) and comments from time to time, neh? ^_^ Reviews are also a *great* motivation for writing too! =) Makes you feel loved.... but anyway, back to the story! I'm still finding it kinda hard to write in 1st person, so please bear with me! Please, review and I'll do my best to crank out s'more chapters at a better pace! Arigato for reading!

Oh yes, on another note -- I wasn't exactly *sure* what type of rating this story was to be, so I just threw in the letter "R" just incase!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Ugh... these are *so* annoying, how about I just state that I don't own Gundam Wing and I officially state that this disclaimer applies to *all* the chapters in my story? =)

Through Demon's Eyes

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

Italics indicates a flashback or thought of sorts. Also indicates voices and other weird, freaky stuff. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates a change in time

****Warning**** -- it gets sort of... suggestive ^_^

Chapter Four

*Damn* that thing's fast. I found myself sprawled out on the floor while Heero was pinned against the far wall, toes barely gracing the white tiled floor. A slimey blue hand was crushing his neck, and already his face was turning a different shade of blue. Then again, it coulda been the bluish liquid that was also splattered all over his clothing and mine. I froze for a moment, checking out how the liquid sloshed the floor, leaving puddles that meshed into something more. It clung to soggy black hair, running all the way down her back to her wrinkled toes.

Yes, she was naked.

"D-Duo -- !!" Heero's strangled cry knocked me out of my reverie. I blinked before reaching behind and into my waistband, drawing out my gun and taking a direct aim at the mass of soggy tresses. Before I could squeeze the trigger the gun was out of my hands, soaring past me and into the long corridor. I winced at my predicament as my gun made a noisy clatter against the farthest wall possible.

What the hell -- I was almost tempted to run after my gun when I heard another strangled gurgle. Switching my attention back to my comrade, I raced for his gun which lay a few feet before me. Diving for the gun I tucked into a roll, gliding over the weapon and neatly catching it in my hand as I got into a defensive crouch. Just as I had picked up Heero's browning, a cold gust of wind rushed beside me, nearly causing me to topple over.

Cold.... Looking over my shoulder I noticed about half a dozen ice shards poking out of the floor. Just as I was about to turn back to the freaky-naked-blue chick I felt another cold front coming in my direction. I rolled again, this time landing just behind the slender form, gun cocked at the base of her skull.

Instinct took over and a moment later I found myself staring into the face of the Perfect Soldier. Sure, it had blue and red splotches of what looked to be paint all over his face, but it was him. The look in his eyes gave me the impression that he wanted to faint, but his perfect-soldier mode wouldn't let him act upon his weakness. 

Actually, it was probably the fact that there was a body inbetween us.

A* female* body.

A *naked* female body.

Better push that thing outta the way.

And so, the headless chick fell to the ground with a dull 'thud', providing more than enough room between Heero and myself. Looking away, I gave Heero a moment to collect himself, costing me an extremely rare opportunity to harass him. I'm just a saint sometimes.

The silence was settling in the cloudy-blue room, with only the two of us breathing kinda heavily. Surprisingly, I heard Heero gasp, "What the hell was that?" I would've laughed if only there wasn't a dicapitated blue chick lying on the floor next to us. Actually, her head wasn't cleanly swiped off -- there was still a bit of skull hanging where the base of the neck began, with soggy black hair limply trailing off of it. Ew...

"Why the hell you asking me for?" I replied, shrugging. "Told ya you should've left her alone." As expected, a gruff 'hn' replied my comment. I guess he's back into Perfect Soldier mode. As if he ever left.

"Daijoubu ka, Heero?" He pushed himself off the wall and stepped towards the body, disregarding both my question and myself. Some thanks for saving his would-be blue face. Wait, I take that back, there was still some of the blue slime on him. Whoops.

I watched as he knelt down to examine the body, poking and prodding with his fingers. It took me a moment before I realized what he was about to do next.

"Heero... is that *really* necessary?" He had lifted the upper portion of the body off the ground, the gaping hole for a neck facing him. He merely gave me a death glare and proceeded on with poking his fingers into the girl's esophagus. I nearly gagged, and managed to remain focused on the situation at hand, rather than where Heero's hand currently was.

"You know why I'm doing this." Of course, of course, to see if there's anything else in there that shouldn't be, blah blah, analyzing all the data, yaddi yaddah.

"Still.... that's gross!" I made a face at his back, then looked over his shoulder. I was getting kinda curious as to what was taking him so long. The moment I saw her internal.... insides being pushed around by Heero's fingers, I blanched and turned away again. Sure, I can stand the sight of blood and guts and gore, but when it's something as little as prodding at someone's insides... that's just disturbing.

"Find anything, Detective Yuy?" I asked a bit sarcastically, closing my eyes. I bit my lip and began to pace behind him, trying to keep my breakfast from coming up. Wait a minute, I didn't eat breakfast. Since when did I ever? Maybe that's why I'm so damn scrawny compared to the guys.

"... No," he admitted. Looking over my shoulder I saw him run his fingers through his hair as he stared down at the headless body. Frustration? Well, *that's* a rare thing when it comes to Mr. Perfect Soldier. My curiosity peaked again, another brow raising. I've really gotta stop doing that.....

"Nothing?" There was a bit of silence, before Heero shook his head. "Wha, a shake for, 'No, I didn't find anything' or 'no, I *did* find something'?" Sheesh, the kid really needs to develop his people-skills.

"The latter, Duo."

"Well why didn't you say something earlier -- "

" -- I was hoping that my eyes were playing tricks on me." That statement caught my full attention.

"Nani?" I watched as he stood up and stepped away from the body, bringing it into my unobscured view. I stared at it for awhile, trying to make sense of what Heero might be trying to tell me.

Eh.... lots of blue, the head's anything but intact, skins all blue -- probably all slimey too -- no other fluids oozing out...... My eyes had just run over what was left of the neck. I frowned, noticing one small little thing.

The oozing had stopped. Infact, there weren't any remains at all. Not even in the area where the body lay right then. I quickly scanned the room, and found the only liquids to be the stuff in the test tube, the blue sprayed all over Heero and myself, the mess where the chick was blown to smithereens -- but none actually coming from the girl herself.

At least, not anymore.

My eyes locked with Heero's before I began to ask, ".... Is there any left in -- "

" -- No."

"None at all?" I pressed.

"You saw my autopsy -- there is no sign of any fluid left in her body." My gaze flickered back to the girl again. No fluids.... demo...... but she was just spittin' out by the gallons -- 

"I know, Duo, and that's why I'm puzzled." I guess I must've spoken out loud because he looked at me with a sliver of hesitance flickering in his eyes.

"D-demo -- that's *impossible!*" I shook my head firmly, refusing to believe what he had proposed. "Was she *not* just moving two seconds ago??"

"We're going to take a sample of her tissue and ... this blue substance back with us to study under a better environment." Already he was reaching to his waist, drawing out two different viles. A pocket knife was also drawn out and with the flick of his wrist I watched as Heero carefully placed a sliver of the bluish skin into one empty vile. He tossed the other to me and I caught it easily.

"Take a sample of the liquid which surrounded her prior to her attack." 

Sheesh, who is he to tell me what I should do? Mr. Know-It-All.... Never the less I trudged on my way over to the broken cylinder. Quickly scooping up some of the blue goo, I turned around and noticed the happy little daggers 'o death. I had forgotten about them.

"Oy, Heero," I began but he was already walking out of the room. "What about -- "

" -- I've already taken a sample of the ice that tried to spear you earlier," he replied without looking over his shoulder.

"And this mess?" I winced when I felt my sneaker squish something... not so solid. Looking down I noticed a chuck of flesh hanging from my sneakers.

"There's no way we can clean it up without someone catching notice anyway. Just leave it." I shrugged, taking one last look over my shoulder. My eyes ran over the images of shattered glass and blue liquid covering at least half the room. I turned my attention to the body lying near the center of the room and to my surprise I heard a sigh of sorrow.

Even though the chick had tried to kill both Heero and I, it still wasn't very fair to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

That incessant noise was bothering the hell outta me. All he ever does is type on that stupid piece of machinery. Now, I could understand if he was all over my Deathscythe but c'mon, it's just a stupid computer! I made another face at his back as he click-clacked his way through the computer system of the Oz program we managed to upload. He'd been working on that thing ever since we got back from the mission and the kid never did anything else *but* hack away on the files -- with the exception of classes, food and use of the bathroom. The mission ended just a little over two days ago.

"C'mon Heero, give it a break!" I began to feel the boredom seeping into me, so I picked up a mini foam basketball and began to throw it at the matching miniature hoop hanging above my bed. "You've been working on it for two days now!" Tossing the little ball I carelessly aimed the shot, unsurprisingly missing the backboard. It shot off the wall and just missed Heero's head. What a shame. "Even *you* need to get some fresh air, soldier." I picked up another spare ball and this time shot it with more accuracy. Just nicked the rim.

"Duo, we still have to complete our mission." The clacking had not for a moment stopped. I made a grab for the second ball again.

"Yeah, and we will, but first we need to loosen up and have *fun.*" Tossing the ball, I could feel a satisfied smirk cross my features. "Yanno, like normal people our age do?" The little foam ball had fallen in through the hoop without moving the net. "Besides -- Quatre and Trowa are working on the samples as we speak, and Wufei's out doing book research. You don't hafta worry so much." Yeah, you're one to talk Maxwell. You almost fell over once you found out she didn't have any friggin' *blood* left in her system! That seemed to make his fingers cease the destruction of his keyboard.

"The mission objective was *not* to steal samples of whatever project Oz might have been working on." The typing resumed much to my irritation. I rolled my eyes, squeezing the little ball in my hands.

"It was to wipeout the entire Oz main frame," I muttered. Hey, I didn't go on these missions just for the thrill -- well, maybe a little bit -- I actually went on these things to bring *peace* to the people. Flying Deathscythe was just the fun part.

"We have not yet completed our mission objective," Heero replied, eliciting a frustrated glare from me. In response I threw the little ball at him, hard, aiming for his spiky head. Would've been a perfect hit too, if he hadn't spun around and caught it in his hand. Instead, I wound up with my back on the ground. Makes sense if you've just been hit in the face by the Perfect Soldier, never mind the fact that his weapon was a tiny little foam basketball.

"Kuso Heero!" I winced, gingerly poking at the new bruise on my cheek after rubbing the bridge of my nose. "You've got one helluva throw." Really, for a foam ball to knock me from my bed and form a bruise on my face, he had to have thrown it pretty damn hard. "You left a mark!" I pouted, looking at the reflection in the window from my view on the carpet.

"Hn." Damn that keyboard. Couldn't even see his damn face. "Go make yourself useful." I got up from the floor and stood up.

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Ouch, score one for Yuy. That one actually hurt.

"Fine." I walked over to my duffel bag, grabbing my black cap. "I'll quit being so *useless* and talk to someone who actually appreciates me." I was tempted to smack the back of his head as I walked past, but decided that I didn't want an entire bruise to cover my face. Instead of pulling the cap back for an attack I stuck it in my back pocket. I settled for making a face as I pulled open the dorm door. "I'll be with Wufei, if anyone would happen to need me." With my nose turned somewhat ridiculously upward, I slammed the door shut behind me.

Sheesh. Try to do the guy a favor and it blows up in your face. Well, a ball did anyway. Eh, Wufei's better company anyway.

So, I walked two doors down and pounded on Wufei's door.

"Oy, Wu-man!" I pounded twice loudly with the back of my knuckles. "Open up, it's me!" A shuffle was heard, accompanied by a muffled "injustice" before I found myself looking into somewhat annoyed black eyes.

"What is it Maxwell." Uh-oh, that didn't sound like a question.

"Wha, not gonna let me in?" Reluctantly he moved aside, allowing me to pass him and enter his room. To my surprise, the room was a complete mess. Books were piled all around the desk and night stand, as well as a few loose pieces of paper which were scattered all over the floor. Clothing was tossed in any possible corner, with the exception of a few articles on, under, and inbetween the mattress of his bed, the covers, and the carpeting.

I couldn't help but comment. "Whoa, Wu-man, *I'm* neater than this!" I braced myself for the ever-present katana, but it never came.

".... Meiran always took care of the housework," he admitted, somewhat sheepishly. I couldn't let this opportunity pass.

"Meiran?" Wufei nodded. "I guess an 'onna' isn't so 'useless' after all!" I smiled triumphantly.

"My dear Meiran was not *just* an onna," Wufei countered, whispering his deceased wife's name with quiet reverence.

"Yeah... " I finished, drawing out some of Wufei's anger. "I bet she wasn't." 

*That* brought the katana out.

"Kisama, Maxwell...... do not make me send you to hell early." I laughed, stepping back and away from the blade. Still, the sword was held steadily in my direction.

"Easy Wu-man.... I didn't come here just to harass you."

"Just," he picked out. Withdrawing his katana Wufei restored it back to its rightful place. Where, I did not know. 

"Again, what is it." I watched as he cleared a spot on his bed, and gestured for me to take a seat. I politely declined, not wanting to take any chances of being engulfed by garbage.

"Did you find anything?" Walking over to his desk I tripped on a sock, plummeting to my doom if it hadn't been for the desk edge I latched onto. In the process of saving myself from the garbage though, I tipped over a teacup, splashing the green tea on the corner that the cup was placed. 

"Gomen, Wu-man..... " Holding up the tea-soaked paper, Wufei realized it to be our history report that was due the next day.

Here come the fireworks. My mind raced as it thought of all the possible escape routes. There's the door, the obvious escape then the window but that might be too far... what if I just whipped garbage at him and stalled for time.... yeah, that sounds good but *gross!*

Instead, Wufei shrugged and replied, "It's all saved on my computer." Thank the gods. "And no, I have not yet found anything that might be of any use to this current... enigma." Enigma. Whoa, I wonder if Heero knows that one.

"Hontou?"

"Not a thing." An expression of puzzlement adorned his naturally-tan features. "I can't place my finger on it, but I've heard of *something* like this before...... back in China....... "

"Wha -- of naked blue chicks in test tubes?" I was getting bored, so I picked up a book and began to flip through it. Chinese characters. Oh yeah, I can just sit back and snuggle with *those.*

"No, Maxwell -- of the blue liquid you and Yuy found. And the drainage..... " He sighed and began to pace back in forth in the cluttered mess known as his room the best he could.

"In China?" He nodded.

"Maybe if I looked in some of the ancient scrolls.... I could find something."

"What makes you think we're dealing with something that *old?*" I picked up another book, noting the scantly clad girl on the cover. A devilish grin flashed on my features.

"Say, Wu-*man* -- since when did *you* take in interest in nearly-naked 'onnas'?" A look of surprised flashed across his face as well as a blood-red blush before he stormed over and yanked the magazine outta my hands.

"Oy Wu -- "

"Don't make me slice off that pretty braid of yours," he threatened menacingly. Warning bells went off in my head, as a little voice inside of me screamed, NO!!! NOT THE BRAID!!!!! I grabbed my braid protectively, holding it to my chest and stroking it.

"Do *NOT* touch the braid," I sniffled. Poor baby.

"Hmph." A tense moment of silence passed before Wufei spoke up again. "Maxwell, I kindly ask you to leave me to my studies," an eyebrow rose and I guess he must've noticed for he quickly added, "on the current situation at hand with that.... blue onna."

"Alright Wu-man, whatever you say." I threw up my hands and began to walk to the door. As soon as my closed around the doorknob though, I added, "And don't worry I won't tell anybody!" I looked over his shoulder at the embarrassed look on his face and burst out laughing as I walked into the hallway. "Relax!"

"What injustice is *this?!*" was the last thing Wufei muttered to himself before I closed the door.

Who would've thought! Another broad smile. Heh heh... something to blackmail him with! Not that I, innocent little Duo, would do *that*..... I know, I am just too evil at times. 

Next stop, Quatre's and Trowa's. And what a short walk it was, being just across the hall from Wufei's room and all.

"Yoo hoo, are you guys decent?" I called loudly, pounding my fist against the door. A muffled gasp of surprise came from beyond the door, quickly followed by a faint shuffle. "HelloOoOoO today would be nice!" I continued to pound on the door anyway before they had a chance to respond. Patience is such a virtue. Oh yeah.

"C-Choco matte, onegai!" I heard Quatre call sweetly. More shuffling.

"Whatcha guys *doin'* in there!" If I hadn't known any better... naw, it couldn't be -- could it?

Life's just full of surprises. After all, I don't think I could've believed anything other than the crooked vest, the untucked shirts, missing shoes, and the way Trowa's hair was... not so gravity-defying anymore. Like it took a genius to figure out what had started to happen. I simply took in the sight of Quatre's rapidly flushing cheeks and Trowa's warm eyes before exclaiming, "Finally!" Quatre openly gasped while Trowa's surprise was quiet. "So," I grinned, smiling widely. "who put the moves on who first?"

"Ano.... " was all Quatre said before Trowa stepped in. "What is it Duo." Geez, no formalities these days huh?

"Wha, and you think I'm just gonna let you -- "

" -- What is it." I paused, tilting my head a little to get a better look in the room before asking, "Is it safe to go in there?" Quatre simply 'oh'ed again before stepping aside, gesturing me in. And what a sight the room was. Thinking that both Quatre and Trowa were fairly organized and neat people was what threw me off guard. The room was a total mess! Maybe it was just the fact that Quatre and Trowa..... had...... maybe..... well, anyway! The beds were unmade, pillows discarded on the floor, extra clothing were .... probably thrown in every which way and from, books had fallen from the bookcase aganist the far wall, coffee was splattered and papers were strewn. I guess I *am* one of the neater pilots, after all..... 

"Yare yare.... " I commented softly, a smirk still plastered on my features. Another blush rose from Quatre but Trowa was stone still. As always. Geez, he and Heero were *so* similar at times, it's scary!

"G-gomen nasai!" uttered Quatre quickly.

"For what?" I stepped further into the room, taking care not to disturb anything -- it wouldn't have mattered if I had anyway, seeing as though everything was already thrown around.

"Well, I, uh, for the messy state of the room -- it usually isn't this disorganized at all." I noticed a quick exchange of smiles and warm eyes that nearly made me gag. That's me, Duo the romantic. Right. So instead of feeling all warm and mushy inside I shrugged.

"So! What brings you here, Duo?" The blonde started to clear a spot on one of the beds, but I held out a hand to stop him. Who *knows* what might be.... *ahem,* lurking there. Quatre stopped, and blushed again. Sheesh, how many times can the kid *do* that?

"I actually came to see if you guys had found anything else new about the samples..... " Settling myself against the window, I held myself upright by pushing my hands palm-down in the windowsill. Hmm... these sills are a bit wider than those on *my* window....... easier to sneak out over here, that's for sure.... 

"Gomen, Duo, but this girl's strand of DNA is nothing like I've ever seen before," Quatre stated, an apologetic look on his face. He frowned a bit at the thought, then added, "demo, we also haven't had *all* that much time... "

"And what about the bluish stuff?" Trowa shrugged, but offered nothing more than a non-committal sound. Again I'm reminded of Heero. Hn.

"Nothing on that, either?" Quatre shook his head in confirmation.

"This puzzles me, hontou.... the components on the blue substance is of combinations that I've never seen or heard of -- not anything that's ever been thought to be of *existence.*"

"What do you mean?" I never was any good at science. All that stuff about neutrons and ions and atoms -- what place does all that have if all you do is blow stuff up anyway? Then again, Mr. Perfect Soldier probably knows all the elements on the friggin' table, seeing as though he makes his bombs from scratch. Maybe I should be taking an extra chem. class.... heh, yeah right.

"Well... for one, the combinations are never *consistant.*"

"Nani?" My eyebrows rose once more. Inwardly, I let out an exasperated sigh. Damn the natural reflexes of confusion!

"The combinations... they never are the same, even if my eyes never leave the microscope. The elements are constantly switching and rearranging themselves, causing different reactions to different kinda of circumstances.... I don't know what to make of it!" Quatre shook his head, index finger pressed to one temple.

"We at least know how the icicles were formed though," one-eyed boy volunteered. "The change in formulas and chemicals explains that this..... girl was basically surrounded with the elements and chemicals of water."

"Good 'ol H20 huh?" It was beginning to make sense. Damned if just *anybody* could create and shoot ice spears! "Did they inject something into her to give her this -- uh, ability?"

"We think it may have something to do with the way her DNA is composed -- it's definitely been damaged and messed around with...." I heard Quatre trail off, so apparently that was all they knew. Far more than what I could've figured out. Call me up for action any day, but any of that bookish stuff... those snot bubbles would appear. 

"That's all we have for now, Duo -- to be honest, I didn't think that this type of mission was something us Gumdam pilots were assigned for."

"Well, if it's to prevent and demolish war and to protect the peace... then I guess we're the perfect team, neh?" I smiled, making my way out the door. "Don't worry too much and we'll have this mission wrapped up in no time!" I was walking down the hall, waving a hand at the pair when I felt the hair on my neck stand up.

I back-tracked a few steps, until I could see Quatre and Trowa in through the doorway. "Did... you guys just feel anything?" A quizzical look appeared on Quatre's face, and as always Trowa's was indifferent.

"What do you mean?" I blinked, then shrugged it off.

"It's nothing, I guess. Just a chill, maybe... " I muttered before turning away. Must be a draft someplace... I'll hafta talk to Heero about why he chose a school with holes in the walls for cryin' out loud! I get to pick the school next time.... sheesh.

I had just placed my hand of the doorknob to the room which Heero and I shared when I heard a muffled curse come from within the door. Then a shuffle and another curse let out, and I recognized it to be my roomie's voice. Without another thought my gun was out as I kicked the door open, feeling all the little hairs rise on my neck once more.

Just as I kicked the door open, a gust of wind knocked me back into the wall, gun flying out of my hands. I looked up just in time to see Heero sailing out through the pane of glass, and a figure with silver hair. I grabbed the gun and took aim from my position on the floor, shouting for the others when the door slammed shut a moment later. Needless to say I pounded on the door a few times, before I muttered a quiet "screw this" and shot the damn lock off. There goes the secrecy, flying out the window, just like my buddy had.

When I entered the room the figure was gone, and all that was left were shattered bits of glass and a faint chill in the air.

It wasn't as chilling as the sound Heero made when he hit the pavement, though.

*Owari Chapter Four*

Kitty's Note: Mwhaha.... mwhahahah............ BWHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen, I made Duo's thoughts a little bit more serious this time around.... but hey, wouldn't you be too if you blew away some naked chick's head? Ano, never mind..... but I hope this one was to everyone's satisfaction, although it was kind of a filler and (I hope!) a bit of a thriller too... but, please review and tell me what you think, I really suck at fight scenes, this is my first try at 'em too... yare yare. Oh, and also, is Quatre a coffee person or a tea person?? Please either e-mail the correct to me or tell me in an review -- thanks again for reading!

Arigato Maxine for the spelling! If you've read this over, I've already changed it ^_~


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Through Demon's Eyes

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

Italics indicates a flashback or thought of sorts. Also indicates voices and other weird, freaky stuff. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates a change in time

Chapter Five

I really wish I had been focused on finding Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_My world began to hurt. I don't know if it was the fact that I was slammed against the wall, or the thought that Heero had fallen away like that. No way could anyone take out the Perfect Soldier. There was just no way -- and to get away without so much as a scratch? My eyes kept running over the entire scene, both in my mind and as I searched the room we shared. _

The bastard wasn't here long...._ A few books were toppled over, papers scattered, and the infamous laptop was hanging by a wire from the desk. I looked back over to the window and saw the shattered pieces of glass, some on the floor, bits still in the window frame._

_I don't know why I didn't run over to check him out. Maybe I didn't wanna see the mangled body lying in a heap of lifeless bones and flesh, maybe I just didn't wanna acknowledge the fact. I felt my heart twist painfully, not quite the aching roar is should have been, but a dull pain, as if I couldn't quite believe. No one could have survived that fall, from all those stories up.... we were just up too high and Heero, although he *had* jumped outta other pretty tall buildings before, he wasn't prepared for this one and didn't jump on his own accord.... there's a difference between jumping out and being pushed._

_But... where had the assailant gone?_

_I heard a dull commotion from behind me. Two figures ran past either side of me, one with a beretta, and another with a katana. I dimly noticed the taller figure with the gun rush to the window, while the other kicked open the closet and bathroom doors._

_"Duo!" Suddenly Quatre was in front of me, shaking my shoulders. "Daijoubu ka?!" I was dimly aware of his hands. A worried and frantic look adorned his features, but I didn't care. Only one thought ran over in my mind._

He's gone...

_"Where is he." Trowa interrogated from the window, gun still cocked incase something managed to catch his eyes._

_"The assailant is gone." I looked to Wufei, who's face was twisted with contempt. I could just see the wheel in his head turn. _How cowardly... 

_"No, Wufei -- where is Heero?"_

_"Nani?" I sharply turned my head, gaze focused on the usually silent boy. A spark of anger flared, then receded. "He...... fell...... " I managed to utter. "He's..... " _No, he *can't* be!

_"I am aware of that but where is he." His words still weren't processing correctly in my mind. _

_Suddenly I became very angry._

_"What do you mean 'where is he'!" I spat out. I felt my legs take me over to the shattered glass, pointing out the window. "He's fucking *splattered* on the -- " I couldn't find any words. _

_There was nothing. Not a trace of him. My eyes quickly scanned the pavement, looking for *any* sign of Heero -- but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Not a drop of blood, a piece of torn cloth, a gun twin to my own -- nothing! I turned back to the guys, disbelief in my eyes._

_"But....... d-demo -- "_

_"Maxwell, pull yourself together." I directed my attention back to the Chinese teen. "Don't be so damn weak."_

_"Duo, please try to calm down so we can assess the situation," Quatre pleaded quietly. I thanked him for his tact. His blue eyes caught mine, and I for some reason I quieted. Sensing my calm he assumed the position of leader. "Wufei -- you and I will go outside and search for Heero -- he might have been able to soften his fall somehow, but he still could be injured. We don't know exactly for sure what happened, but we do know that Heero is not yet dead." _Not yet...._ "Trowa, you'll stay with Duo and check out the building, in case the assailant has not made his escape. Also, direct any students whom may still be occupying the dorms." I idly wondered what other students would still be doing here in the middle of the day but then I remembered. It was the first day of spring break, and class had ended a few hours early. _

_Great, now we gotta look out for civilians._

_"We'll meet up when someone's found something." A disgruntled sound of agreement issued from Trowa, as well as Wufei. Without any other words, I watched as Quatre and Wufei disappeared down the hall._

_"Come on Duo -- let's go find that assassin," Trowa glanced at me with a grim expression before stepping into the hallway, berretta stowed away under the cuff of his sleeves._

Get it together, Duo -- he's still *alive.*_ I shook my head again. _Yeah I should be worried....... but should I be worried like this? It's almost as if......_ just then I heard Trowa call my name. Jerking my head in his direction, I couldn't believe the irritation that started to seep in, all because he had managed to crash my train of thought. _

Stay focused! _I reprimanded myself. _Go find Heero... and the bastard that attacked him. 

_That's when I felt it again -- not the hair on the back of my neck, but something else..... a weird shock was coursing through me, and then a sly grin on my lips. And that's when it hit me -- there was something..... stirring.......... _*waking*_................... but I ignored it anyway, focusing on the only thing that mattered._

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_I really wish I had been focused on finding Heero. _

Well, wishing doesn't do you any good when you find yourself alone without a weapon at your disposal. Not to mention your friend is on the floor, struggling to stop the blood that keeps flowing from his head, *and* stay concious at the same time. Oh, and did I mention some psycho kid with knives and firearms and other weird stuff keeps pinning you and your friend down with a murderous stare?

I'm surprised Trowa didn't pass out from the glare that could match even *Heero's.* I froze uneasily as the kid with dark hair pinned his glare on Trowa. 

_Wait a minute... dark....... hair? _I took a moment to calm myself which was a *big* accomplishment, considering Heero had gone flying out the window a few minutes ago and Trowa here was lying in a pool of his own blood. Go me.

"W-who are..... you," I managed to mutter, despite the pressure against my throat. I guess I was shoving aside the crushing feeling, eh? Another point for me. "You look........ before -- " Sad to say but my efforts were denied -- the friggin' bastard ignored me. His hidden gaze was still focused on Trowa.

"Stay out of this, human. You have no place with him," a low, steady voice growled. Trowa only glared back, but I could tell his vision was getting fuzzy. Blood loss from any area, especially the head, will do that to you.

The funny thing was, I had suffered no injury, yet here I was stone still. I hadn't even tried to move. _C'mon, what the hell is wrong with you help Trowa out!_ I could feel something straining and pleading, but I shook my head. Just when I thought I was loosing my mind, a misty figure appeared next to the guy with dark hair, placing a hand on his shoulder. Yeah, as if *that* didn't dispel my confusion. The only thing that kept me somewhat sane was the anger I felt once I recognized this newcomer.

"Y-you......... " _Move legs move! _I felt another voice was calling, and it cheered me on. _That's it, push against the wall, you can do it, it's not that hard.... _Whatever it was, it wasn't Trowa though. Glancing over at him, I noticed he had passed out from the blood loss. _Aw shit..._

I guess my brave little effort actually caught their attention. That's when I recognized them both.

"You're..... you guys are the ones that were talking in the hall the other day," I muttered. I remembered running past them, trying to catch up with Heero the day we left for the swipe-the-computer-that-isn't-what-it-seems-main-frame mission. Both were dressed in school uniforms, but I didn't ever recall seeing them before that day; the petite girl with long, silver hair -- the silent guy whose dark hair fell over his eyes. Both were conversing and skipping class that day and both were students I had never noticed before. Not to say that I know *everything*... but I'm not the shyest kid in town.

"What the hell did you do to Heero!" I pinned my glare on the strange girl, gritting my teeth. Boy, just the sight of her was pissing me off to no end. I attempted a Yuy Death Glare, but to no avail. I guess I must've come off looking kinda pathetic because the guy smirked while the girl looked at me with sad eyes. If it's one thing I hate, it's being laughed at.

"Well, you gonna answer me or you gonna wait for me to beat it outta yah." Whoo, points for me. I managed to stand without the help of the wall.

"There is no need to be so rude about it, _otouto-san_." _Younger brother? _I blinked at the dark hair guy. _Whoa, I'm dealing with a buncha *psychos* now...._

"Just tell me where the hell Heero is, and get your asses outta here -- " Just then the girl stepped forward in my direction, after gracing Trowa with a look of ... sympathy? She shook her head once before saying, "Ikari-niisan, please restrain him." Her voice rolled over my senses, reminding me of wind chimes. Before I could even take a step in Trowa's direction to fend off any attacks I felt another chill in the air, and froze in mid-step. A cold front pressed at me.

"Do not move, ani-san." She turned her gaze upon me, eyes piercing through mine. Her eyes were a beautiful crystalline blue, but they seem a bit lonely and... hollow? _It's almost as if they aren't... there....._

So, I'm related to this psycho-chick too? Her older brother? _The family that I've never had.... heh. _

"This one is starting to stir and, I'm afraid, would cause more trouble." She gestured to Trowa with a slender pale hand. "Ikari-niisan, if you please." A sharp nod confirmed her request and suddenly Trowa in a vice made of.... branches?

_What the -- _*branches?!*"You expect to hold back Trowa with *branches?!" I scoffed at the thought, then stopped. _Matte.... choco matte -- branches?_ Sure enough I glanced over at Trowa once more, and noticed he was surrounded in a sea of brown and green. _Leaves to soften... but _why_?_

"Our intent is not anything *but* peaceful." I redirected my attention back to the girl with silver hair.

"Could've fooled me," I muttered. "Then why did you chuck Heero out the window a few minutes ago?" Her smooth features cringed at my sneer. Score one for me.

"He... was not being very cooperative." She sighed before switching the topic. "Do you not recognize us?" I paused. _Yeah, now that you mention it.... other than a few days ago..._

".... I'm not sure." What did *that* matter anyway? A few feet away I heard a low groan. "Just tell me what you want."

"We're here to take you home." This time *both* my eyesbrows were cranked to my hairline.

"Nani?" _Wow, I *am* dealing with a buncha nutcrackers. These guys were off their rockers. _"You want to what?"

"We *need* to take you home," silent-broody-guy corrected. He removed his eyes from Trowa and focused on me again. Oooh... those are some pretty intimidating brownie eyes.......

"Home? Look -- " I gestured to Trowa. "You guys beat up my friends, and want to take me 'home' afterwards?" I shook my head, crossing my arms. Not too smart of a move, considering I felt as though my head was going to explode. "No way in hell am I gonna go, not until you start explaining -- "

"You do not belong in this world in this form,_ otouto Shinigami_." *That* made me freeze up all the more. _Shinigami... that is....._ "You have strayed from your true duties far too long." There was a sterness, almost a reprimanding tone in his low voice. Who was *he* to reprimand *me?!*

"Onegai, kikyuuienikaeru," chime-girl-who-claims-to-be-my-sister demanded quietly. Her crystalline eyes meet mine again and for a moment, all I can remember are furious arguments of protest. I blink the memory away. _Memory.... is that it?_

"You guys are nuts." Another great comeback. Gonna hafta write that one down. "You want to stow me away just cuz you think I'm your *otouto?*" I scoffed. These guys were too weird.

"Look, jest tell me what you did with Heero and you guys can be on your way back to whatever little hell you came from -- " I began to make my way over to Trowa again, but this time that Ikari guy stepped in my way. We were standing face-to.... well, chest. I just happen to be the shortest guy in the world, *damn* my genes!

"I see that you are still the same ignorant fool!" I actually stepped back and blinked at his words. "You haven't changed at all -- you and your damn selfish needs!" And then the voices... started... screaming.......... in... and...

_**You can't possibly try to lea -- _

_-- it's madness -- _

_-- No, we have a rene -- on the run we must -- _

_-- can't you see what -- _

_-- why are you doing this it isn't the way of -- come back you -- **_

Was it all a memory? Or maybe.... perhaps a dream....

_**I've always been aware of it, ever since... my days with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen... **_

The voices.... all around... I couldn't see a thing, my knees gave way.... all there was was pitch blackness... but in the madness of the shouts and the screams I felt a calmness fill me.... like a void was being filled, a cold, cruel, calculating void.... and I felt something..... _move_. I don't know how to explain it, there as a cool electricity flowing... somewhere............ and ......... it laughed.

_**But if there was peace, then Shinigami wouldn't exist**_

"URUSAI!" I opened my eyes, not taking in anything before me. I could feel something slipping away... but that didn't matter. They wouldn't leave me alone. None of them would understand. 

_**I have my ways of turning thoughts and the flow of blood.... _

_For I am .... **_

*Owari Chapter Five*

Kitty's Mewling: Aaah!! Gomen nasai, this chapter really didn't make much sense... it was too rushed.... and it kinda blows chunks... but I guess that's for you the reader (and hopefully reviewer! =) decided! Again, Duo's thoughts were still a bit too serious for my taste.... and I'm not sure if I portrayed the little flashbacks and voices and all the craziness in Duo's mind well enough -- any pointers anyone? I'm just a lowly beginner trying to make a start ^_^ On another note, sorry this chapter's a bit short, and a bit crappy, and *also* I won't be updating for quite awhile... maybe another two weeks? But anywho, thanks for reading! And thanks again Maxine for the spelling! =^..^=

And as for the Japanese... I hope I didn't screw that up too much! Tell me if I did something wrong, please? =) Maybe I should start putting a key in.... mou!

Diajoubu ka? - Are you alright?

Diajoubu - I'm alright

Otouto - younger brother

Ani-san - older brother

Nii-san - eldest brother

Onegai - please

Matte - wait

Choco matte - wait a sec/moment

Kikyuuienikaeru - something like "come home"

Kuso - equivulant of "shit"

Dame - No

Ite - feeling of hurt (?)

Baka - general insult, such as idiot, stupid, dolt.... 

Kisama - you bastard! (Wu-man style! ^_^)

Ja ne! - See ya! ^_^


	6. Chapter Six

Kitty's Mewling: Does anyone know if Relena and Wufei *ever* meet face-to-face in the series or Endless Waltz?

Through Demon's Eyes

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

Italics indicates a flashback or thought of sorts. Also indicates voices and other weird, freaky stuff. ^_^

** around italics indicate a flashback within thoughts -- kinda like someone's thinking about a flashback ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates a change in time

Chapter Six

**I didn't think...... I would forget. The memories of the past..... the events to take place...... I thought I had escaped the passage of time, and those that did not understand. But I didn't think that with those who opposed me, I'd also loose the memories... but maybe that is what happened..... when he and I...... became the same................. but it's not as if we never were.....

Somehow he and I were always linked.... through the vastness of space and time..................... I always knew apart of me existed outside the etheral plane.... and in someplace like that of the living. He was a young boy, back then, when I took him -- maybe I had no right but somehow, I felt he belonged to me. Is that selfish?

I never thought.... we would ever..............become more than one.... and.....................................

.......... divide......**

The next few minutes were a blur. Inbetween the voices and screams from the current situation at hand and maybe the little voices going off in my head, I faintly remembered the sound of flesh aganist metal, guns going off, and weird, low-chanting voices. I didn't remember anything *but* sounds... except holding my head............. but I didn't hurt.... did I? Maybe it was shock -- but from what, I can't say. I felt as if a cold vice was gripping my neck, taking my breath away... and I was enjoying it. It sounds kinda sick and demented, but there was a sense of beauty and serenity. For the first time in a long time, I felt... peace. Sounds strange doesn't it? I could feel a piece of myself going someplace.... nice. But there was..... something.... *else* holding me back.

Funny how that "something" felt strangely like a slap across the face.

"Ite!!" Craddling cheek with my hand, I forced my eyes to focus upon a worried-looking Quatre. Nani?? Quatre -- slap?! I guess there was a look of stupidity or shock or something in my expression cuz I could faintly hear a snort escape from Wufei.

"Daijoubu ka Duo?!" Clear blue eyes implored me with a franticness and I slowly nodded my head. Immediatly I could see the blonde relax, but there was still a glimmer of worry in his eyes. I smiled a bit mischiviously before adding, "You've got one hard slap there, Quatre -- didn't know you had it in you."

"D-Duo -- gomen nasai, demo -- " I waved it off, noticing that Quatre was *really* wired up. Must've been the fifty cups of caffine he had this morning. "Are you sure you're alright? I didn't mean to slap you that hard but -- "

"Hontou, daijoubu Quatre." I threw a goofy grin on my face before looking around and remembering where I was. Turning to my right I noticed Trowa sitting down, holding something that looked to be a tye-dyed red cloth to his eyebrow. He regarded me with one emerald eye before warily standing up, leaning against the wall.

"So... what happened?" An uneasy expression flashed through Quatre's features while Trowa and Wufei stood stone-still. I smiled nervously. Uh oh... did I do something? One of Wufei's hands was positioned behind his back. So smooth. Right. "Am I missing out on something or what?" Quatre and Trowa exchanged a glance before Quatre replied, "You... don't remember anything?" I shook my head. Sheesh, I'm *not* an old geezer but I swear... speaking of swearing --

"Where's Heero?" *That* seemed to get a reaction out of Trowa. "Wha?"

"Do *not* pull this amesia act again Maxwell." I looked over to find the Chinese pilot drawing out his sword. "This is not the time *or* place for such foolishness."

"Oy!" I threw up my hands in surrender. "Don't you point that -- that *thing* at me, what the hell is going on?!" I stepped back and stumbled on a branch. Go me, Mr. Stealth, tripping over a freakin' *branch*.

Choco matte..... *branches*?

**"You expect to hold back Trowa with *branches?!"** 

I shook my head, and glanced over at Trowa. Sure enough there were leaves stuck in his hair. All gelled up, no doubt.

"Wufei, please." One look from Quatre got Wufei to lower his sword. I breathed a sigh of relief before asking, "Oy Trowa -- what's with the green?" I pointed to the leaf stuck in his hair, and after flashing me an irritated look he began the long tug-of-war battle with the leaf.

"Don't you remember those two.... students?" Turning to Quatre, I paused. Turning. I have... a way.... of....... 

**... turning thoughts........ **

"And the flow of blood... " I heard a small gasp escape from Quatre and saw the flash of shiny steel.

"Stay back, Winner... " a low growl warned. "He is *not* the kisama we know."

"D-Duo.... ?" I blinked.

Boy, Quatre sure was acting funny today. I mean, more polite and hesitant than usual, that's for sure. "What's wrong?" I took a step forward and before I knew it, I was staring down the wrong end of two barrels and a pretty friggin' sharp blade. That made me freeze.

"What the hell -- " I swore a long string of curse words there, causing even *Wufei* to cringe. I finally concluded with a loud "What the *FUCK* are you guys doing?!" I winced at my last choice of words.

Sorry Sister Helen, there are just those times...

And that's when I noticed. It was happening again. Here I was, lovable, innocent -- well, maybe not *innocent* -- little 'ol Duo, short and spindly, with his back to a wall and surrounded by his closest *friends*. What the crap was life coming to these days, when you can't even wake up without being flanked by your friends and their weapons?

A look of uncertainty waifed through Quatre and Wufei, but Trowa was still as ever. He even pulled his trigger finger, causing a chunk of the wall to the left and behind me to disappear.

That's when I fell hard on my ass, and decided to stop swearing.

A tension-filled moment passed, and the three stared at me. I stared back at them. They continued to stare back at me. I was about to continue this little staring contest until Trowa spoke up.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Duo." I looked at him a bit incrediously, since he nearly took off my head a moment earlier. Slowly, I shook my head, still unsure if his demand was a signal for me to speak. "Then can you explain the situation between you and ...... those two..... students."

My mind drew a blank.

"Two students?" I guess that wasn't the answer Trowa wanterubble on thd to hear because the next thing I knew, there was *anothee right of me.r* pile of 

"Two students." I felt my eyes widen in disbelief as uni-bang boy put me in his line of fire.

"T-Trowa! Dame!" a frantic Quatre squealed, glancing wildly between said psycho and myself. I don't know why but the expression on Quatre's face reminded me of a piglet at the time. I was tempted to point that out, but the flash of steel before my eyes brought my attention back to the gun in my face.

"Quatre, stay out of this," Trowa faintly growled, never lifting his *one* emerald eye from my own amethyst.

"But Trowa, I really don't think you pointing a gun at him will help!" The Arab pilot glanced at my in quiet sympathy. "He really doesn't remember!" Quatre's words seemed to flutter around in Trowa's mind for a moment, but I guess he had the butterfly net's out. The berretta hadn't budged.

"Winner has a point." I cautiously shifted my gaze to the speaker. Again, I snuffed out an amused grin.

So says the kid with a huge-ass sword....

"Although things seem a little conspicious, we should trust his words..... for the time being." As if to emphasize his point, Wufei's blade was quickly concealed. "I think we need to explain a few things to this baka before we pass judgment on him. That would be just."

For once, I was grateful for Wufei's twisted sense of justice.

I paused, taking in a quiet breath before daring to squeak out, "Lemme go?" The gun held its position not a few inches away from my face, before disappearing into the waistband of Trowa's super-tight jeans. His jeans are almost as mind-boggling as Heero's spandex shorts. I bet *nothing* could get inbetween the second-skins and ........

Again, I wondered where the destructo-boy was.

Before I could voice my question -- again -- Quatre looked over his shoulder. 

That's when I noticed the sirens in the not-too-far distance. 

"I guess it's time to make our escape, huh?" I joked, but remained flat on my ass. Didn't want to take any chances with trigger-happy Trowa there. Quatre sensed my hesitation, and with one condoning glance directed at Trowa, the blond offered a hand to help me up. Dusting off my bottom with a hand, my eyes ran around the room for my gun.

"My gun....?" Quatre mutted a faint "ano" before reaching behind him. His hand revealed my gun a moment later, and I accepted the weapon from his outstretched hand.

"Arigato, Quatre -- now may I suggest we get the hell outta here before those useless-and-always-*late* cops get here?" A nod from the blonde Arab confirmed my request, as well as a stiff sound of acknowledgement from Wufei. Only Trowa remained quiet, never letting his guard down or his gaze away from me.

Talk about paranoid.

"I think the best plan of escape would be from the roof top." Notated Wufei, turning to a window.

"Good idea, Wufei -- if we climb through the window and scale the walls for a few feet, there should be a little ledge we'll be able to climb up on." After Wufei had opened the window, Quatre stuck his head outside, blonde hair tousled by the draft. "And from there, we should be able to either escape or hide in the trees, if not, make a run for it."

"Sounds like a plan," I mutter, still warily glancing at unibang-boy from the corner of my eye. I began to approach the window when Trowa's voice stopped me.

"Matte." I did. Never disagree with a guy who has a gun.

"Nani, Trowa?" I looked to find Quatre, features adorned with a confused look. "We should get going -- "

"Someone should retrieve the files Heero uploaded from the Oz facility we were last assigned." Ooh, good idea. Wouldn't want someone finding out who we *really* are.

"No need to worry," Wufei replied. "I've already taken the liberty when Winner and I were on the way back here to meet up with you two." A nod from Trowa confirmed his understanding.

"I shall go first," proclaimed Wufei. I couldn't help but snicker when the Chinese pilot reached up to tighten his pig-tail, before bringing his foot up to slide out onto the thin ledge. Looking quite comical, Wufei made a face as he clung to the wall for dear life, slowly, but surely inching his way along the brink wall.

"C'mon, FASTER Wu-man!" I sauntered over to the open window, just after Quatre had followed Chinese teen out. "Otherwise the cops will be right on our asses!"

"Kisama!! I cannot concentrate with your incessant chatter!" I could feel a smile broaden on my lips as I saw the anger -- and hesistance -- reach his eyes. I heard him mutter something about "the honor in scaling walls in broad daylight" before quickening his pace.

Pausing a moment, I glanced over my shoulder to see Trowa trying to bore a hole into my skull. I was about to suggest he go before me, but decided aganist it since he knew *I* knew how fast he could be with his gun while flipping a million times in the air. I merely shrugged while I muttered, "Guess there's no time like the present" before swinging myself over the ledge of the window.

Now, I've flown in good 'ol Deathscythe too many times to count, and had no problems with the height factor before -- hell, I've *jumped* outta taller buildings like this, with cars running all over the place and trees and lamp posts sticking every which way. But for some reason I felt myself sway in the slight breeze, and I closed my eyes. I felt the world spin on me, and I latched myself closer to the brick wall.

C'mon Maxwell, it's no big deal....... just a few stories up in the wind........ you've dealt with worse.........

A moment passed. Then another. Soon I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked to see only *one* emerald eye glaring at me. Sheepishly I smiled, then went on my way.

"Come *ON* Wu-man, we can't hang here forever!!" I ranted. It was pretty useless though, seeing as the wind decided to howl at the *exact* moment I spoke. I wondered at how quickly Mother Nature cranked the wind shield up a notch, and grimaced. I do *not* like the thought of looking like a flatten bug as my escape.

"Kisama... " Oh, the hurt and surprise. Wonder if he knows how to use a theraurus. I was tempted to tease Wufei again when a look from Quatre silenced me. I tell ya, he may look all cute and innocent, but if you get on his bad side, it's to hell with you.

"Duo, please -- Wufei is trying his best, don't badger him." I shrugged as best as I could before moving on.

Lemme tell you, hanging from a wall with only *yourself* as a support is no easy task. And to make things worse, *Wufei* was leading us! Now if that isn't a spell for disaster, than what is?

Add another dose of neck tingly, hair-raising sensation and that would be it.

I could feel my neck go all tingly, and I held in my breath. I could feel the adrenaline in my veins go *crazy*, preparing myself for whatever it was I was sensing. Looking left and right, up and down, I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, with the exception of *us* free-hanging on the wall. Oh, and a bunch cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulances from all directions screaming to a hault below us.

Then next thing I knew, I felt a nudge at my side.

"Duo, keep going." Whoops, did I stop? Guess so, because I was rewarded with a glare. Of course, it was *nothing* compared to the ones I'm use to getting from Heero.

"Sheesh, okay, okay....." Again, I resumed my wall scaling, and excruciating moments later, I found myself being assisted with dragging my sorry self up onto a ledge. It was *barely* wide enough to shuffle my slender feet upon, but I would make due. I shuffled a few steps, making a point not to look at the distance between myself and the concrete.

The wind seemed to still some, as the four of us were silently creeping along the thin ledge. I had finally gotten my nerve back, and was determined on keeping my focus on getting myself to some solid ground *safetly*.

I guess the cops didn't think that silence was necessary for keeping my concentration.

"DON'T JUMP." 

I could've sworn I would've face-faulted had I *not* been on the side of a building, clinging for dear life. 

Wow, that's probably the stupidiest thing anyone has ever said to me.... 

I continued on my way, none-the-less, determined not to let the whinny, high-pitched scratchy voice from interrupting my concentration. "PLEASE, you have your WHOLE LIFE to LIVE for!" Hesitantly, I glanced down, pin-pointing the irritating source. My eyes settled upon a pudgy woman in her late forties, gray hair tightly rolled in a greasy bun at the top of her head. I rolled my eyes when I recognized who she was.

"Kuso, it's the PSYCHOLOGIST from our school!" I whispered through clenched teeth. As if that psycho could hear me anyway, but you never know with those creepy people. They have this uncanny way of getting into your brain and digging out all your little secrets and just *tormenting* you in general. "We better get the hell outta here FAST before she recognizes one of us!" I guess Wufei must had come to the same conclusion for he greatly quickened his pace, causing a few loose rocks to scatter to the ground. I could barely hear a faint 'plunk' when the megaphone took life again.

"PLEASE CHILDREN LET US *HELP* YOOOOOUUUU!!!" the woman crooned. I almost lost my balance, and I saw Trowa cringe. "DON'T GIVE UP ON LIIIIIFE!!!" Surprisingly enough, the window didn't shatter when her annoying voice rose a pitch. I fought the urge to scream back at the loony-bin keeper, and proceeded to shuffle over a few more feet.

The roof-top hadn't come soon enough. A bright smile spread across my face as I saw the ledge of hope grow closer and closer with my every step. Five feet, then three......... my hand reached for Quatre's, who had managed to pull himself up....... and I almost had his hand until......... until...................

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE~ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

I froze upon hearing the annoying screech of obsession.

*THAT* made windows shatter.

No no no no no no nonononon.... my mind screamed over and over again. Ever so slowly, I peered over my shoulder to find a girl with long, honey-blonde tresses screaming into the megaphone she had none-too gracefully -- I bet -- snatched from the psycho-therapist.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Kuso!!" Grasping Quatre's hand I heaved myself up, bracing my foot aganist the wall and climbing it with speed *I* didn't think I posessed. Being terrified will do that to you, I guess. 

"And as if *that* didn't blow our cover!" 

At times like this, I ask myself *why* I hadn't let Heero empty his magazine cartridge on her.

"An ONNA!" I winced, turning to see Wufei angrily shouting over the ledge. "HAVE YOU NO *DIGNITY* ONNA?!?!"

"Wufei!" I hissed, yanking him from the edge. "Stop screaming back!"

"But that ANNOYING ONNA IS BLOWING OUR COVER!" I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

"And what, shouting *back* at that airhead is helping?!" That seemed to quiet him, and so I turned to find poor Quatre struggling to pull stick-boy up. Hastily I ran, lending a hand to the smaller boy.

"After this is over, Quatre, you an' me are going to the gym and lifting weights or something!" I wheezed. Yes, I think myself sorta strong for being so short and skinny, but *geez* I'm *that* outta shape that I can't help pull Trowa, the stick boy, up? I shook my head in shame.

"How do you propose we escape." Trowa warily glanced over the edge, only to have the megaphone come back to life. He quickly snapped his head back and glared at me.

"Oy, this is *not* my fault!" I clutched my braid in a protective vice. "I'm the one that doesn't remember a damn thing, remember?!" Sheesh, some people just think that just because I prefer to be *happy* they can get away with blaming me for *everything*.

"Okay, you two, stop fighting." Again, Quatre resumes the role of the pacificist -- kinda ironic considering he almost took out a whole colony. "We need to find another plan of action and fast."

I caught the look of annoyance Wufei threw at Quatre for stating the obvious.

There was a moment of unsteady silence. I licked my lips, thinking of a way out but only seeing smoke in every direction.

Matte..... smoke? 

"How the hell did a *fire* get started?" Quatre looked up at me in surprise.

"Fire?" That's when he and the others decided to zone in on the black fog around us. "Fire!!"

"Yes, Winner, we see that,"Wufei commented dryly, jogging over to the edge on the other side of the building. His black pony-tail momentarily disappeared as he leaned over the edge. "I don't see any flames...... "

"Either way, we must make ourselves scarce for the moment and regroup later." I turned to stick boy, still gripping my braid. You can never be too careful with a guy like him.

"Could we create another distraction?" Quatre suggested, helping Wufei regain his balance. Apparently the black fog got into his justice-filled head and made the mighty warrior a bit dizzy.

"And just *how* would we distract those weak and *annoying* onnas -- " Wufei stopped short when an explosion sounded in the nearing building, once known as the library. Alluva sudden the air was filled with pages of books, fluttering in the breeze, little chunks of flames being thrown in every direction. The children's books seemed to favor our position on top of the building for I found myself dodging Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs moments later. I yelped as I attempted to dodge a burning Rapunzel book, braid flying.

I had began to thank my luck when I discovered a burning sensation near my lower back.... where the length of my hair, when braided, stopped.

"Dammit!" Diving for the cement I began to do the stop, drop, and roll thingy they teach you in first grade -- much good *that* did considering my braid decided to be difficult and flail wildly as I rolled. 

"SOMEBODY PUT OUT MY BRAID!!!" The moments seemed to stretch on forever until I felt a sharp tug on my head. I stilled myself, and cursed softly when I saw the patch of bright stars in the darkness of my closed eyes. Please no not the braid no no not my braid....

"Duo?" Quatre was looking down at me, a worried crease on his brow. "Your...... braid is out." Slowly I turned, and snuffed out a whimper. There lying next to me, was my braid, with its beautiful edges singed and chunks of charred paper and ink sticking out. I cradled the frayed rope, thanking whoever there was to thank that my braid was still attached to my head.

"Oh braid... "

"Duo!!" Relectantly I tore my gaze away from the precious bundled lodged in my hands. "Watch out!"

No sooner did I hear those words did I feel the wind pick up and hear the thunder roar in the distance. I dimly remembered the clear blue sky passing before my eyes as I connected with what I assumed to be the ground and a patch of darkness..............

*Owari Chapter Six*

Kitty's Mewling: Ano......... right. You're probably thinking, "What a crappy ending to such an.... odd chapter!" I guess I didn't know how to end this one, and I apologize for the somewhat useless-but-ever-confusing chapter, but I've just been stuck in this rut for the longest time... hopefully my head will clear a bit and then I can move on with this fic and the rest! My apologies also for not cranking out this chapter sooner but... well, I just didn't feel like writing =) I hope you all enjoyed this one though, I promise the next one will be better! Please review, and thanks for reading.


End file.
